Izanagi
Izanagi (イザナギ) is a recurring figure in the series. History Izanagi is a Japanese creation deity born of the seven divine generations in Japanese mythology. He is also known as Izanagi-no-mikoto, the "male-who-invites". He and Izanami created many of the islands and deities of Japan. When Izanami died, Izanagi tried to retrieve her from the underworld, but failed. He mistakenly looks at her while she's in a rotting, monstrous state in the underworld, which shames her. She attempts to kill him, and swears to kill a thousand of his men a day. Izanagi claims that he will make sure that a thousand and five hundred will be born each day. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' *''Megami Tensei: Protagonist *Megami Tensei II: Minor Character *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Secret Cameo *Persona 4: Fool Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Fool Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Fool Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Fool Arcana *''Lord of Vermillion Re: 2: Cameo Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei'' The protagonist, Akemi Nakajima, is the reincarnation of Izanagi. After being tricked into summoning Loki, he begins to experience visions of his previous life as Izanagi. He later teams up with Yumiko Shirasagi, who is the reincarnation of Izanami, Izanagi's wife in Japanese mythology to defeat Loki. ''Megami Tensei II'' Izanagi first appears in Asmodeus' Cave after the hero defeats the demon lord. Later, after Izanami is revived and the Palace Ring is obtained, Izanagi will teleport him from Frontier Island to Lucifer's Temple. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' If the Demi-fiend manages to achieve a qualifying Press Turn count on all the Burial Chambers in the Labyrinth of Amala, then he will be awarded an extra Turn Press by Izanagi and Izanami during a second playthrough. They will mention how they had waited for a strong person such as the Demi-fiend to appear so that they could entrust them with their power. Before leaving, they ask him to pursue the path of creation and mention how their powers were lost due to the destruction of the old world. They mention that both Izanami and himself were the creators of the old world. ''Persona 4'' Izanagi is the initial Persona for the protagonist. He is first summoned when the protagonist first encounters the Shadows, in which Izanagi's voice prompts the protagonist to awaken him. In the events of the Normal Ending, Tohru Adachi himself is also capable of invoking his own variation of Izanagi; a bloodied, more malevolent form called Magatsu-Izanagi. While the Investigation Team was surprised to see Adachi's Persona being the same as the protagonist, the events of True Ending reveals that the protagonist, along with Adachi and Namatame actually "received" their Persona from the Moel Gas Station Attendant, whose true identity is revealed to be Izanami. According to Izanami herself, she gave the Persona of Izanagi to three outsiders that represented Hope, Despair, and Emptiness. The protagonist represented Hope and thus his Izanagi was 'pure'. Adachi represented Emptiness, and as he refused to see the truth and gave into murderous corruption his version of Izanagi became tainted and malevolent as well. Namatame, presumably, would also receive another version of Izanagi, which represented Despair, reflecting his desperate idea of "saving" people from the murders by throwing them in the Midnight Channel, although his Izanagi is never shown in the game. During the True Ending's final sequences, in the protagonist's final confrontation with Izanami-no-Okami, he gathers the strength of the heart accumulated by his Social Links and forms The World Arcana, transforming Izanagi into his true, standalone form and most likely the protagonist's true Persona — Izanagi-no-Okami. The Persona easily dispatched Izanami-no-Okami with his 'Myriad Truths' skill. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Izanagi returns as Yu Narukami's Persona. He, along with Caesar and Thanatos, are the only Personas who can use Zio spells, though Take-Mikazuchi can also use Electricity skills, none of them are Zio spells. However, like Aigis and Athena, Yu is limited to Izanagi and cannot change Personas during fights, save for his Instant Kill. ''Lord of Vermilion Re: 2'' Izanagi appears alongside Pallas Athena, Thanatos and Messiah as one of the Personas featured in Lord of Vermillion Re: 2, once again serving as Yu's Persona, using Ziodyne as his skill. Stats ''Persona 4'' Gallery Category:Fool Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Megami Tensei Characters Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas Category:Megami Tensei II Characters